


Pendragon Red

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 27 Drabble Sequence Game of Cards Phase 9





	

**Title:** Pendragon Red  
**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Arthur/Gwen  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Exact Word Count:** 500  
**Does each drabble have exactly 100 words?:** yes  
**Word/Prompt Used?:** Red  
**Written for Challenge 27 Drabble Sequence Game of Cards Phase 9**

**First**

Every Knight in Camelot knew the blacksmith’s daughter was a seamstress. They would come to her when they needed a new cloak or when they needed the one they had to be mended. She was the best at hiding tears and rips.

Gwen knew all the Knights and she would smile at each and every one of them as she passed. Most would smile back or nod as she passed. She would think of the cloak they wore and when she last had their red cloaks in her hand. It was if she was a part of them as well.

 

**Second**

Gwen was surprise to see Arthur under the blue hood of the peasant’s cloak. She was so used to seeing him in red that she didn’t even recognize him. It’s what would one expect of a man hiding his identity from the world.

Over the days that followed Gwen learned more about her prince. She even believed she could love him, if the circumstances were different. She had only to look in his eyes to see that he felt the same.

What if they had both been peasants? Would he marry her? Or would he be too shy to ask?

 

**Third**

They should have waited but they had been waiting for years. Kisses and hugs were not the same as sharing their souls as they did on Arthur’s red cloak spread out on the ground.  

They needed each other and they were done waiting for someday to come. Uther would never let them marry but he could not stop them from loving each other.

No one would ever know what they did. They would never tell. The moon above was their only witness to the love they made that night.

One day, they would not have to hide but until then….

 

**Fourth**

There was a sea of red cloaks in the throne room when Gwen became Arthur’s queen and wife. She knew every Knight by name. They all knew her as well: the blacksmith’s daughter, the seamstress that had made or mended those red cloaks, but most of all, she was their queen.  

Even though her nerves were on edge, she smiled as she walked up the long aisle to Arthur and her destiny. She was among old friends.

She gave quick glance to Merlin who always knew this day would come before she knelt for Arthur to give her the crown.

 

**Fifth**

The Knights had searched for Arthur for hours but he was nowhere to be found on the bloody battlefield.

Leon was the last to report to her. He was stained with the blood of the enemy and his red cloak was ripped by someone’s sword. He looked forlorn as he shook his head in answer to her question.

Camlann! Why did they have to come to Camlann?

Gwen rushed to the tent they had shared and found Arthur’s cloak over a chest. She picked it up and breathed in his scent, taking him in to her heart one last time.


End file.
